yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsuya "Talon" Kasan
"There is nothing more dangerous than a man with nothing to lose, yet everything to gain. Freedom is not simply given; it is earned when one can stand up to those above him.....and drain the blood out of their fucking throats for it." - Tatsuya Kasan 'First Name' Tatsuya 'Last Name' Kasan 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' Talon The Prince of Fire 'Age' 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6"3 'Weight' 198 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' ' '''Being born the son of Fuzen Kasan, Tatsuya has inherited many of the Firelord's personality traits such as his anger, bloodthirst and lust for power. He is a very methodical and calculating young man, using more than strength and might to overcome adversaries, but relying on tactics and intellect as well. He is known to prey on one's weaknesses and actually takes joy out of the act, whether it be a physical, emotional, or mental weakness which earns him the name, Torment, by many of his followers. He is driven by his longing to someday rule a nation as his father rules Azulon Island, feeling as though he was born to conquer and subjugate those who stand weaker than himself just like Fuzen. But it is in order to prove that he can become just as powerful, if not more powerful, than his father. As a child, he was constantly ridiculed and put down by his father, never knowing how it felt to be truly loved by the man who created him, which turned him into a cold-hearted individual growing up. Because of the absence of care and concern he recieved as a boy, he shows no care or concern toward anyone else. His only interest is in bettering his strength and becoming the conqueror that his father does not believe he can become. As leader of the Kuroyama Clan, a rising Yakuza mob whose only goal is to press their way into power and influence those who hold keys to the world, he is often harsh when it comes to training and honing the skill of his men. He believes that failure to complete a task is punishable by extreme torture or death, something that was taught to him growing up when he father would punish him severely for not learning a fighting technique or routine in the time that he was expected to. Though he would prefer to keep his identity hidden, he does not mind stepping out of the shadows to get his hands a little dirty for the sake of getting closer to his goal. He is very persuasive and does not like to lose. Like a serpent, he can slip his way into one's mind and make them his little puppet with promising words, yet in the end when he is done with said puppet, he will discard it like a common piece of trash. He only has a soft spot for one person, and that is his younger sister Mariko Kasan, who is known in the city by her adopted name, Rima Lannister. Sociopathy Sociopathy is a type of anti-social personality disorder, a condition that prevents people from adapting to the ethical and behavioral standards of his or her community. Sociopathic individuals can be dangerous, exhibiting criminal behavior, organizing dangerous cults, and causing harm to themselves and others. Sociopaths are usually very charming and charismatic. Their personalities are described as magnetic, and as such, they generate a lot of praise from others. # Sociopaths are great orators. They usually use poetic language and are able to carry on long monologues or stories that are hypnotic and capture the attention of those around them. # Sociopaths have delusions of grandeur, and oftentimes feel overly entitled to certain positions, people, and things. They believe that their own beliefs and opinions are the absolute authority, and disregard the beliefs and opinions of others. # Sociopaths are rarely shy, insecure, or at a loss for words. They have trouble suppressing emotional response like anger, impatience or annoyance, and constantly lash out at others and respond hastily to these emotions. * Sociopaths exhibit abnormally daring and spontaneous behavior. They seem to act outside of the social norms, and may do bizarre, risky, or outrageous things without assessing the potential repercussions. Sociopaths can be criminals. They may be con artists, kleptomaniacs, and even murderers. Most sociopaths are not violent criminals, however. Sociopaths are professional liars. They fabricate stories and make outlandish, untruthful statements, but are able to make these lies sound convincing with their confidence and assertiveness. * Because sociopaths are much like dominant leaders, they are usually able to attract a following of some kind. The followers tend to be weaker, more passive individuals who have been intoxicated by the sociopath's charm. Sociopaths are incapable of experiencing guilt or shame for their actions. They rarely apologize for their behavior, and while aware of the emotional, physical, and financial repercussions of their actions on others they just don't care (and may even enjoy inflicting and witnessing such effects.) As a result, they betray, threaten and harm those around them without feeling any type of remorse. Sociopaths are manipulative. They constantly try to influence and dominate the people around them, and tend to seek positions of leadership. They are incapable of experiencing love and likely will not have had healthy, romantic relationships in the past. They are only concerned with their own interests, and use compassion as a tool to manipulate others, but are not genuinely compassionate. Narcissistic Personality Disorder * Narcissistic Personality Disorder is a mental disorder in which people have an inflated sense of their own importance, a deep need for admiration and a lack of empathy for others. But behind this mask of ultra-confidence lies a fragile self-esteem that is vulnerable to the slightest criticism. * A narcissistic personality disorder causes problems in many areas of life, such as relationships, work, school or financial affairs. A narcissist may be generally unhappy or disappointed when they are not given the special favors or admiration they believe they deserve. Others may not enjoy being around them and they may find relationships to be dull and unfulfilling. * A person with Narcissistic Personality Disorder may come across as conceited, boastful, or pretentious. They often monopolize conversations and belittle or look down upon people they perceive as inferior to themselves. They may feel a sense of entitlement -- and when they don't receive special treatment, they may become impatient and angry. They may insist on having "the best of everything", for instance: the best car, the best athletic club or medical care. Other symptoms include: # Having an exaggerated sense of self-importance # Expecting to be recognized as superior even without achievements that warrant it. # Being preoccupied with fantasies about success, power, brilliance, beauty, or even the perfect mate. # Believing that they are superior and can only be understood by or associate with equally special people. # Requiring constant admiration. # Having a sense of entitlement # Expecting special favors and unquestioning compliance with their expectations # Taking advantage of others to get what they want # Having an inability or unwillingness to recognize the needs and feelings of others # Being envious of others and believing others are envious of you # Behaving in an arrogant or haughty manner. = Appearance 9f9c036e308c54dcec81467dbb45bc9a-d45k8yp.jpg FFVIIAC___Tseng_by_tashigi.jpg images (6).jpg Orochimaru.full.892147.jpg Oro-sama-orochimaru-8814317-1025-655.jpg 200alpy.jpg 200alp9.jpg LfRANan9bS4.jpg Talon stands well above six feet tall and has a slender build. His toned body is mostly hidden beneath a crisp, black suit which never wrinkles or holds blood stains despite his gruesome acts of murder within the streets of Kasaihana. His skin holds an ivory complexion that is practically flawless and, unlike his father, he keeps his face shaved and ridden of all facial hair as not to taint his youth. His eye color is normally a stone cold silver, but with the activation of his power, they become an eerie bloodred like that of a vampire. He has his father's long, silky black hair which doesn't hold a single curl, but remains inhumanly straight. It tends to get wild when he is in combat, but never a hassle, only an enhancement to his physical charm. His expression remains stone cold at all times, almost as if he is a shell with no emotions. Even when he is taking lives, the only time he will crack a smirk is when he has overcome an adversary, or hatched a devious plot to get him closer to dominion and power. His eyes are often described as snake-like when one is looking into them; filled with mischief and piercing into the souls of those standing before him. They are even seductive at times, but not purposefully. Along with his crisp black suit, he will often wear black gloves on his hands to keep them clean while he beats a man to a bloody pulp or inflicting much worse punishment. Although he does not mind being covered in blood, its his preference to remain as clean and pristine as possible as not to draw too much attention to himself. His weaponry is hidden, save for the pistol he keeps on his person at all times. This pistol is used for a quick and easy kill say if it is a simple civilian in his way that he won't waste his much more powerful and diverse abilities on. Other than that, no one will see what other deadly weapons he keeps in store until he has revealed them, but even then, those who do get to see such weapons usually don't live to tell others about the encounter. Allignment: Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Kuroyama (Black Mountain) Clan Rank: Oyabun High school grade ( This only applies to 3rd generation characters. All characters will be in a grade depending on there ages typically. 14-15. Freshmen. 15-16 sophmore 16-17 Junior 17-18 Senior We will allow your character to be older in a younder grade if you want. ) 'What district do you live in? District 2 '''Relationship Single 'Occupation' Oyabun of the Kuroyama Clan 'Fighting Style' Flow of Battle: Sei ''SeiEdit *A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the 'Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. '''Base Fighting Style: Dragon Style Kung Fu ''Dragon Style Kung Fu: *'Techniques: The southern dragon stylist relies on a variety of fighting techniques that can be employed for a wide range of needs. The style uses techniques that can cripple or kill an opponent if the need arises or it can be used simply to control a minor street fighting situation. *Lung Ying (Dragon form) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as is common among southern Chinese styles of kung fu. However, the styles' use of gripping and seizing techniques as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to the art. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle, or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options a Lung Ying practitioner has. As such Lung Ying employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard, and thus their ability to defend; and others. Like most southern style kung fu, it has limited kicks and jumps and consisted mainly of fist, palm and clawing techniques. Power generated from the waist using soft hard jin (see neijin and waijin). *Lung Ying training also involves an extensive amount of iron body training. Hardening the forearms especially is considered essential to the style as it makes such extensive use of them. Depending on the particular school any of a fairly large pool of traditional training methods will be used to toughen the body. Three, five and seven star conditioning drills, pea buckets, weighted ropes, sand bags, and striking poles are all common in Lung Ying schools. It really isn't possible to separate Lung Ying conditioning from its methods, the two work hand in hand, each needing the other to be completely effective. 'Basics: ' *The Southern Dragon Kung Fu practitioner typically attacks with winding low yang; that is, powerful and quick movements. For example, when striking with the fist, more power can be exerted when the movement originates from the feet, is guided by the waist, flows through the body, and exits through the fist. Footwork: * In Southern Dragon style, leg work is characterized by a zig-zag motion that mimics the imagined movement of the mythical Chinese dragon. This also allows one to use floating and sinking movements which are very important in generating power and stability, making your body calm and relaxed. Though the Lung Ying footwork pool is deep, it generally centers on two basic types of stepping. The first is "Zig Zag" stepping (dragon stepping). Basically with each step forward, the rear foot moves forward and becomes the forward foot. However, the step is not taken directly forward but basically follows the angle the front foot is turned at (about 33 degrees). This has the effect of moving the LY player forward and off to an angle while offering some protection to the groin from attack. This type of stepping allows a lung ying player to press his opponent (usually used before the opponent's center has been taken) while launching attacks from angles that are difficult for the opponent to defend. The LY player seems to be constantly moving into an uncomfortable range and at an angle that forces their opponent to reposition their whole body to defend against, or else torque their torso around thus breaking their structure and disconnecting them from the power generation machinery of their lower body. The second basic type of stepping is Bik Bo stepping, or press stepping. In this method the front foot moves forward and the rear foot drags up to get back to the basic position. This stepping generally covers less distance than the dragon stepping, and is used to press the opponent. It will frequently be used once the LY player has begun to press their attack in earnest or is exploiting some advantage. There are specific methods for stretching this footwork out addressed in various forms. One of the primary purposes of this footwork is to keep the LY player "on top of" their opponent and in attacking range. Also, this type of stepping is heavily used in various stance breaking methods. Science Attuned Physiology (Nanomachines) The user is altered, powered and/or created by science. Their specific physiology can be the result of scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbable consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics, drugs, cybernetics, or radioactive waste which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. In the case of the Azulonians, more than 97% of residents throughout the nation are enhanced by nanomachine technology, which has granted them capabilities that cannot be reached within normal human limitations. The word Nanomachine is the general term for a machine ranging in size from one micrometer (one-thousandth of a millimeter) to one nanometer (one-millionth of a millimeter) using Micro Electro Mechanical Systems technology. An example of a nanomachine would be a protein aggregate resembling the structure of a man-made motor using biomolecules such as DNA, proteins and resins as parts. A nanomachine supplies and administers additional adrenalin, nutrients, sugar, nootropics, and benzedrine. They can be manipilated to reduce the effects of a disease if not vanquish it completely. These nanomacines can be recharged via a person's body heat, which as the main ability of the Azulonians is to manipulate fire and heat including their overall body temperature, enabling them to keep their bodies heated to unusual temperatures hot enough to break down solid metal components, the nanomachines within their bodies are super-charged at all times and for the most part, are not susceptible to shutting down. This comes in handy if an electromagnetic pulse were to be used against them; since they can continuously heat their body temperatures thus super-charging the nanomachines, the heat projected to charge does not falter and overpowers the electromagnetic energy being introduced, meaning electromagnetic pulse weapons are practically useless against them. As years of nanotechnology studies passed, the nanomachines became more advanced and simultaneous in their functions, coming with more useful effects to the bodies of their hosts, such as the ability to break down alcohol to prevent intoxication and purifying water upon consumption in order to prevent diseases and infections from stationing within the body. Communication inside the body has been introduced along with the ability to create hallucinations through intracranial nanomachines and checking remote management of vital signs. Such is the case with the Hebi Gosuto poison created by Emperor Fuzen Kasan that can only be found within the mountains of Azulon. The first group of men to discover this poison were said to have gone through great difficulty in order to obtain it and suffered severe effects while bringing it back to laboratories for further study and experimentation. With only a small dosage of the poison, the victim is subjected to a massive plague of illusions that can occur within a few minutes or almost instantly, depending on how much of the substance has entered the blood stream. The user of the poison can then manipulate the very illusion that his/her opponent is seeing, making them see, hear and even feel whatever the user pleases. Users who have mastered the art of illusion manipulation can even convince their victims that they are dying, which Fuzen Kasan has done on multiple occasions as brutal execution. Another medical function that had been introduced, was that the nanomachines could effectively replace the use of bandages and other methods of tending to wounds, both minor and severe. By sitting still in one place for long enough, the nanomachines rapidly organized a vast supply of platelets in order to coagulate a wound, thus producing a rapid healing effect. Overall, the advancement of nanomachine technology has created a unique class of superhumans capable of the following: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Sensory * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Invulnerability * Fire Generation * Fire Empowerment * Body Temperature Manipulation '''Weapon of Choice: Chains of Fukushu This may not always be classified as one single weapon, but many depending on what the user chooses to do with it. One of the many things Talon learned to do as a child was to utilize strange objects and make them into unexpected weapons, which is a form of weapon improvisation, that would throw off any opponent. While training with his father, he fell into an armory, where a heavy chain dropped into his lap. At first, he had had no idea what to do with it, but with his father dishing unceasing punishment on him in order to train him, he had no choice but to use the chains to his advantage as best as he could. Blending the use of the chain with his knowledge of Dragon Style Kung Fu, he was able to formulate a style that had never been seen before on Azulon Island. He had a special chain crafted out of Mithruaniuam, a special metal that can only be found in the mountains of Azulon. The metal itself was made up of many components, including millions and billions of microscopic nanofibers that would make the metal practically indestructable and despite the appearance of them being regular chains, they are actually capable of cutting and hacking through just about anything. They've been known to slice clean through cars, armored tanks, even sawing buildings in half with one powerful swing. All without putting a single scratch on the metal. But the main specialty of this chained weapon, is Talon's ability to manipulate and control the nanofibers within the chains. With this abilitiy, he is able to use his own nanomachine-given energy to control the direction of the chains without having to touch them, as well as making them multiply, disappear or reappear at will. If he so chooses, he can turn one simple chain into an enormous web of chains to trap his opponents in and extract severe harm to them, like cutting them to tiny pieces with one flex of his finger. With his ability to manipulate fire as well, he is also able to set fire to every chain present, which, if an opponent is tangled in them, they will suffer excruciating burns and most likely death, seeing as though Talon is a rather sick individual. With his mastery of the chain manipulation spectrum, he is also able to increase or decrease the size and hardness of the chains. I.E. if he chooses to make them as thick as the width of a man's body or thin enough to be practically invisible, he can do so with the manipulation of the nanofibers within the Mithruanium. This comes in handy when he is setting an opponent into a trap. Talon has given no specific name to the art of combining the use of such a weapon to his skill in Dragon Style Kung Fu, but the art itself utilizes mostly the same motions and techniques, flows of attacks are steady, calculated and methodical. With the combination of his speed and strength, it is difficult for opponents to predict exactly what his moves will be. Because of the nanofibers within Mithruanium, the chains do not make a sound when they cut through the air, only when they come in contact with solid objects. Therefore, if he makes a sneak attack on an opponent with them, they will not be able to hear the chains approaching, thus making a swift assassination. When wielded for combat, Talon can either utilize single-chain attacks or double-chain attacks. Double-chain attacks differ from single-chain attacks in the sense that they are much more powerful and damaging to an opponent. Double-chain attacks are harder to dodge and counter seeing as though the directions of the chains' attacks and flow can vary or change in a split second. Double-chain usage varies in that they can be used for grappling and swinging from elevated objects, as well. The art of fighting with double-chain attacks when one has mastered it, appears graceful and well-practiced. The flow of movements usually combines attacks, counters, and dodges into seemingly one motion which makes it hard to capture the user in a moment of vulnerability. Double-chain attacks (along with grappling) appear as follows: Allies/Enemies * Rima Lannister (Mariko Kasan) - Sister * Akira Tetsu - Disciple * Lian Enemies: Any clan who opposes the Kuroyama. 'Background' Tatsuya Kasan was only a toddler, 3-years-old to be precise, when he first witnessed the cruelty and heartlessness of his father, Fuzen Kasan. At the time, Azulon Island had yet to grow to its prime in terms of power and strength in numbers. Fuzen, infuriated with the slow progress of his men, had the habit of taking out his wrath on the innocent, those who would never lift a finger to hurt him, and that day, it was Tatsuya's mother, Fumiko Kasan. Fumiko was as delicate as a flower with the beauty to match her kind personality, a woman who loved her first born son more than anything in the world and did everything in her power to make sure that he had everything that he wanted. So it angered Tatsuya when Fuzen, her so-called "loving husband" had decided to strip her naked, tie her to a wooden stake, and mercilessly beat her with a hot flogger in front of the entire island, claiming that it was a demonstration of humiliation in order to condition the minds of his followers that he was supreme ruler of Azulon Island and if he did not see further progress, the same punishment would be dealt to every single one of them. For several years after that, Tatsuya was a living witness to the way Fuzen treated his wife, beating her, constantly talking down to her, humiliating her, yet when it came to his pleasure, she was like his personal sex pet and if she dared say no, she would be at his mercy. Because of this, Tatsuya grew angrier and angrier toward his father and it wasn't until he reached the age of 4 that he decided to stand up to the Lord of Fire. One day when he walked in on Fuzen choking his wife for a reason unknown to the lad, he could take no more of the way his mother was being treated and jumped on Fuzen like a wild animal. He was punished greatly for it, locked in a dungeon for so long that his father actually forgot that he existed. It was during this time that Fuzen had impregnated another woman with his sister that he had absolutely no idea about. After being incarcerated in a dungeon for three years, Tatsuya was finally released at the age of 7, broken, humiliated, and tortured by his own misery of having to spend a large piece of his life in that dark, musty cell. A piece of his life that he would never get back. Still angered by his previous actions, Fuzen treated the boy like a drill sergeant treats his trainees. Harshly and with a domineering attitude that he naturally possessed. It was to ensure that the boy never stood against him again, especially not in the future, and to break him before molding him into a powerful warrior such as himself. However, he would not allow the boy to be completely weakened by him before he was to officially begin his training. Tatsuya spent years training in the art of Dragon Style Kung Fu under the tutilage of his father and proved to be quite the fast learner, much faster than the other Odoru Monks on the Island. However, it seemed that no matter what Tatsuya accomplished or how fast he learned, his father was never pleased with him and always demanded that he do better or he would be severely punished. It was not long before Tatsuya learned the art of Chain Manipulation through scientific means thanks to experimentations done on him by his father. Nanomachine implantation granted him abilities such as enhanced strength and speed, making him iron tough and fast as lightning by the time he was a teenager. The older he became, the harsher and more intense his training became as well, as if secretly, his father was trying to kill him. "Someday, my son..." Fuzen Kasan said to him one day after hours of gruesome training. "You will become powerful enough to rule a nation as I do. And that is the same day...that I will kill you myself." Those words lingered in Tatsuya's mind for years, a clear testament to how viciously evil and heartless his father was. He did not know that his father's same hunger for power and domination had begun to rub off on him until he began to feel as though it would do the world justice to kill his father and take over the Island himself. When he turned 16, he gathered a team of monks and attacked the Temple where his father was seated in his throne in attempt to overthrow him, but lost horribly to his father's god-like strength. As a result, Tatsuya's followers were executed on the spot and Tatsuya was sentenced to three days of awful torture and on the fourth day, he would be executed before the entire island by crucifixion, which was actually a ritual sacrifice to the dragon god that was believed to watch guard over the island. He was fed poisonous toxins that were said to weaken his body as well as give him nightmarish illusions that were controlled by Fuzen in order to torture his mind, which was the cruelest form of punishment that he could receive. And for those three days, he suffered beatings with bokens, electric shock torture, and more torturings that would scar him for the rest of his life, but on the last day when he was supposed to be executed before the island, a miracle happened. Soaked in oil and nailed to a giant wooden cross, Tatsuya awaited his final punishment. A monk had been given the jagged-edged speer that would be thrown right through his heart and just as he had, Fumiko intervened. Jumping into the air with a powerful kick that knocked the speer out of the path of Tatsuya's heart. The head of the speer instead struck one of the nails in his hands and knocked it clean out of his flesh, providing him escape. Tatsuya fought his way through Fuzen's guards and fled the island by boat. He had had absolutely no idea where he was going, but several days later, he landed on the coast of a peculiar Kasaihana City, a land that he had never experienced before, but one that he quickly came to both love and hate. Meanwhile on Azulon Island, in response to Fumiko Kasan's treason, Fuzen had her executed by chaining her arms and legs to four horses and making them charge in opposite directions, ripping her body to pieces and spilling her blood all over the sands. He did not care to go after his son, figuring that Tatsuya would not know how to survive out there on his own and would eventually die from the overwhelming torment of it all. But the Ruler of Azulon was wrong. Instead, Tatsuya wanted to prove that he could be just as strong and influential as his father and did so by forming his very own clan known as the Kuroyama, or the Black Mountain Clan. Recieving the name from the legend that centered around the Black Mountains of Azulon island, of the powerful dragon-like entity that lived there and guarded the island from outside dangers. The Kuroyama Clan would be as powerful as the dragon of the Black Mountains and someday rise to take over Kasaihana City. Slowly, but surely. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Durability 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun